pandoraheartsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gilbert Nightray/Historia
Historia thumb|left|Gil zachęcający Vincenta do ucieczki Gilbert urodził się z wypaczeniem stworzonym przez Otchłań . To wypaczenie oznacza, że jego młodszy brat, urodzony zaledwie rok po nim, musiał narodzić się ze szkarłatnymi oczami. Co prawda Vincent urodził się tylko z jednym czerwonym okiem, efekt wciąż był taki sam; w społeczeństwie czerwonookich został uznany za posiadacza nieszczęścia. W związku z tym, Gilbert został sprzedany do dziwacznego pokazu, wraz z Vincentem przez ich matkę, gdy byli jeszcze stosunkowo młodzi. Gilbert uciekł z dziwacznego pokazu, gdy pewnego dnia, gdy był z Vincentem sam, pojawiły się liczne Krople Światła, które potem stały się jednością z jego ciałem. Drugie co się stało, Gilbert poczuł, że coś ciągnie go w głąb siebie, ku czemuś nieznanemu. Gilbert uciekł z dziwnego pokazu z Vincentem kroczącym blisko za nim. Vincent zasugerował, że powrócą do swego pana, a on ich surowo ukarze, za to, że próbowali uciec. Gilbert odrzucił argumenty Vincenta, nie mogąc pozbyć się wrażenia, że za czymś tęskni; odpowiedział Vincentowi, że nieważne co by się działo on zawsze będzie go bronić. thumb|Gilbert ochraniający Vincenta, kiedy byli młodzi Od tego momentu Gilbert i Vincent podróżowali z miasta do miasta, żyjąc na ulicach i będąc wyśmiewanymi przez ludzi, z uwagi na status Vincenta, będącego Dzieckiem Złego Omenu. Od czasu do czasu Gilbert i Vincent byli brani jako zwierzęta do zamożnych rodzin, z uwagi na oko Vincenta, ale nie zostawali u nich długo, bo czuli się winni okradając swych tymczasowych panów. Po miesiącu podróżowania i mieszkania na ulicach, Gilbert zaczął nie cierpieć przebywania ze swoim bratem, bo bito ich, ze względu na czerwone oko Vincenta. Choć Gilbert próbował opuścić Vincenta kiedy spał, nigdy tego nie zrobił, myśląc jak Vincent poradziłby sobie na świcie, na którym nie ma nic z wyjątkiem Gilberta, i obaw, że nie posiada niczego czym mógłby się bronić, dlatego postanowił z nim zostać i zapewniać mu schronienie i ochronę, tak jak obiecał. Po tym jak przebywali w mieście zwanym Sablier zbyt długo, Gilbert i Vincent zostali strasznie pobici, i choć Vincent leżał zraniony i nieprzytomny za nim, Gilbert nadal go chronił. Gilbert zaczął tracić przytomność, kiedy był świadkiem cofania się ludzi obrzucających ich obelgami, w pewnym momencie ktoś powiedział mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a tym kimś był Jack Vessalius. Po tym Gilbert stracił przytomność, a Jack zabrał jego i jego brata do posiadłości Vessaliusów. Po przybyciu do posiadłości Vessaliusów, Gilbert wciąż nie odzyskał przytomności, a Jack ściął włosy Vincentowi. Gdy Gilbert odzyskał przytomność wspólnie z Vincentem opowiedzieli o swoim życiu Jackowi. Jack stwierdził, że ich życie było podobne do życia dwójki innych znanych mu ludzi, Oswalda i Lacie, i powiadomił Oswalda o tym, o czym się dowiedział tak szybko jak było to możliwe. Następnego ranka Oswald przysłał dwójkę swoich ludzi, aby zabrali Gilberta i Vincenta, aby później uczynić ich swoimi lokajami, a Gilbert miał zostać jego spadkobiercą. Krótko po wstąpieniu do Klanu Baskerville, Gilbert został skonfrontowany z Jury. Jury opowiedziała mu, że Oswald podobnie jak on i jego brat byli na krawędzi śmierci, kiedy przybyli do posiadłości, powitała go w posiadłości Baskerville'i, posunęła się nawet do stwierdzenia, że bracia będą przy jego boku, pomimo, że urodzili się jako zwykły plebs. Gilbert powiedział Jury, że jest w stanie zaoferować wszystko, aby ochronić Oswalda. Wtedy Jury rzuciła zaklęcie, które umiejscowiło się w lewej ręce, zmuszając go do posłuszeństwa Oswaldowi, nie ważne co by się działo, i czy miałby kogoś zabić. Jack odwiedził Baskerville'i klika razy, aby móc spędzić trochę czasu z Oswaldem, Gilbertem i Vincentem. Jack zawsze opowiadał o młodej dziewczynie z czarnymi włosami, mającej na imię Alice. Pewnego dnia Jack zadecydował, że weźmie Gilberta i Vincenta na spotkanie z Alice, nieświadom zazdrości Vincenta o nią. Co gorsza, po ich przybyciu Alice uznała, że Vincent ma czerwone oko i nazwała go Dzieckiem Złego Omenu. Alice spytała się czy ma rację, że bycie Dzieckiem Złego Omenu przynosi tylko nędzę, i pytała również czy Vincent praktykuje magię, ponieważ jego oko zwiastuje katastrofę. Gilbert nie mogąc tego słuchać podbiegł do Alice i pociągnął ją za włosy. Jack odseparował od siebie dwójkę i nakazał przerwać Gilbertowi atakować Alice. Pierwsza Ceremonia Przystąpienia Gilberta zbliżała się szybko, Oswald zaczął zapraszać wielu arystokratów z całego Sablier, aby byli świadkami pierwszego kroku Gilberta do odziedziczenia tytułu Glena Baskerville'a. Noc przed tym wydarzeniem Gilbert nie mógł zasnąć, więc poszedł do Oswalda, gdy ten pracował w swoim gabinecie. Oswald powiedział Gilbertowi, że wszystko będzie dobrze, i że nie może zasnąć z powodu nerwów, ale za trochę nerwy znikną. Gilbert zaakceptował to i zapytał czy wielu ważnych ludzi będzie potem mu gratulować, co Oswald potwierdza. Wtedy Gilbert pyta czy Jack tam będzie. Oswald wstrzymuje się chwilę, a potem pyta dlaczego go to interesuje. Gilbert wyjaśnia, że Jack jest zawsze taki miły i wesoły, więc jeśli przyjdzie na Ceremonię, to z pewnością jego nerwy znikną szybciej. W odpowiedzi Oswald pyta czy Gilbert kocha Jacka, na co Gilbert odpowiada, że tak, ale Oswalda bardziej. Oswald odpowiada, że nie ma już wątpliwości, co potwierdza, że Jack będzie na Ceremonii. Następnego dnia podczas trwania Ceremonii Przystąpienia, Gilbert został wysłany przez Oswalda do jednych z pięciu Drzwi do Otchłani Baskerville'i, gdzie publiczność miała być świadkiem nawiązania kontaktu przez Gilberta z Drzwiami, by mógł porozmawiać z Ravenem, jednak proces ten został przerwany przez późniejsze otwarcie innych Drzwi do Otchłani. W tym samym czasie, kiedy odbywała się Ceremonia Przystąpienia, Vincent otworzył Drzwi do Othcłani, po tym jak został zmanipulowany przez Jacka i Mirandę Barma, aby użył swych mocy Dziecka Złego Omenu, do otwarcia Drzwi, w ramach uratowania Gilberta od "zabicia go przez Oswalada". To sprawiło, że połączenie pomiędzy Gilbertem a Ravenem zostało utworzone, ale Kontrakt nie, więc nikt inny niż Gilbert, nigdy nie mógł zawrzeć z nim Kontraktu. Zakłócenie w czasie trwania Ceremonii spowodowało również stracenie przytomności przez Gilberta, kiedy wybuchła katastrofa. Nagle wybuchy nastąpiły z innych części posiadłości, więc Oswald wiedział, że Łańcuchy podtrzymujące świat przed zniszczeniem zostały zerwane. Oswald wydał rozkaz swoim sługą, aby zabili wszystkich przebywających w posiadłości, wzywając swoje Czarnoskrzydłe Łańcuchy, aby naprawić Łańcuchy i uratować Sablier przed wpadnięciem do Otchłani. Kiedy Gilbert w końcu odzyskał przytomność, okazało się, że dwór Baskerville'i został upstrzony zwłokami dostojników, którzy byli na jego Ceremonii Przystąpienia. Gilbert natychmiast zerwał się i zaczął w akcie desperacji szukać Oswalda, aż znalazł go stojącego naprzeciw Jacka, natomiast Jack pytał się go dlaczego robi coś takiego (odnosząc się do naprawy Łańcuchów). Jack zażądał odpowiedzi, a Gilbert stanął między nimi, prosząc, by przestali walczyć. Oswald gorączkowo zażądał, aby Gilbert nie zbliżał się, ale było już za późno; Jack przejechał mieczem po plecach Gilberta, płacząc przy tym. Gilbert spada na ziemię, a Jack mówi, żeby Oswald się nie martwił, bo takie rany nie zabiją Baskerville'a. Jack pyta się Oswalda czy obniży swój miecz zanim zabije Gilberta. Gilbert wyciąga do Oswalda rękę ostatni raz przed utratą przytomności, żeby jego ciało mogło się zregenerować. thumb|left|Gilbert jest zabrany do serca Otchłani przez Vincenta Wkrótce Oswald i Jack opuścili ten obszar, a Vincent przyszedł z pomocą Gilbertowi. Vincent wziął Gilberta, opierając go na swoim ramieniu, żeby uzyskać pomoc Jacka, po zobaczeniu martwego ciała Alice. Dwoje braci zaczyna kuśtykać przez Sablier do eksplozji czarnego światła, które pochłania miasto. Sablier spada do Otchłani, gdzie Vincent kontynuuje prowadzenie nieprzytomnego Gilberta do serca Otchłani gdzie Vincent spotyka się twarzą w twarz z Intencją Otchłani, kiedy spotkała ona innego człowieka, Kevina Regnarda. Krótko po przybyciu do serca Otchłani Vincent upada na podłogę, a Gil się z niego ześlizguje, wciąż pozostając nieprzytomnym, podczas gdy Vincent i Intencja argumentują do momentu, kiedy Intencja niszczy część Otchłani z bólu słów wypowiedzianych przez Vincenta. Gilbert i Vincent są następnie zabrani w inne miejsce znajdujące się w Otchłani, skąd nie mogli uciec od prawie 100 lat. Kiedy uciekli z Otchłani Gilbert został znaleziony przed Drzwiami do Otchłani Vessaliusów, a Vincent przed Drzwiami do Otchłani Nightrayów. Gilbert został znaleziony przez służących Vessaliusów, którzy opatrzyli mu rany, i kiedy Gilbert poczuł się lepiej Oskar Vessalius zabrał go do swojego bratanka, któremu miał służyć. Wkrótce po zostaniu lokajem Oza, Oz staje się bardzo zdenerwowany, bo jego ojciec, Zai Vessalius przybywa do posiadłości Vessaliusów. Oz pyta się Gilberta dlaczego jego ojciec go nienawidzi, na co Gil odpowiada, że to na pewno nie jest prawdą, chwyta bukiet kwiatów dla Zaia i idzie z nim do niego, aby udowodnić swemu paniczowi, że się myli. Oz dogania Gilberta w momencie, gdy Zai odrzuca kwiaty i mówi, że byłoby lepiej gdyby Oz się nigdy nie urodził. Gil jest oburzony i pyta się Zaia chwytając jego płaszcz, jak mógł powiedzieć coś takiego o swoim ukochanym synu. Zai odpycha Gilberta i mówi mu, żeby pamiętał kto jest jego panem, na co Gil odpowiada, że to nie on jest jego prawdziwym panem, tylko Oz. Zai wtedy rozkazuje swoim dwóm podwładnym, aby wzięli Gilberta, na co staje pomiędzy nimi Oz i prosi ojca, aby zostawił Gila, na co Zai odtrąca jego rękę. Zai mówi Ozowi, że się go brzydzi i mówi, aby go nie dotykał. Gilbert był zamknięty w piwnicy, w posiadłości Vessaliusów przez następne 3 dni, zanim uratował go Oskar. Potem Gil biegnie do pokoju Oza i przeprasza go za to wszystko. Oz mówi Gilowi, że wszystko w porządku, a on musi zaakceptować realia. Gil przedstawił Ozowi serię książek o nazwie Święty Rycerz, i Oz wkrótce stał się ich fanem. Oz został prawie został porwany przez pracownika, którego lubił. Choć próba zakończyła się fiaskiem Oz został zmuszony do pobytu w domu w ramach bezpieczeństwa. Podczas gdy Gilbert wykonywał swoje obowiązki Oz powiedział mu, że jest zmęczony czytaniem i chciałby wyjść na dwór. Gilbert przypomniał mu, że ostatnio prawie został porwany, a sprawcy nie udało się znaleźć, prosząc aby na razie został w domu. Oz nie przejął się tym zbytnio i zauważył, że pewnie Nightrayowie nasłali na niego tego porywacza. Gilbert stwierdza, że Oz zbytnio nie przejął się tym wszystkim, na co Oz odpowiada mu, że życie nie jest takie kolorowe, i że nie ważne co by się stało on to zaakceptuje. Gil stwierdza, że to prawda i nie ważne co przyniesie przyszłość on zawsze będzie po stronie Oza, bo on zna ciemność w jego sercu, a Oz zna jego słabości, więc nie łączy ich światło, lecz cienie, i nie ważne co się stanie i jak bardzo sytuacja pomiędzy nimi się zmieni, on zawsze pragnie pozostać sługą Oza. Oz mówi Gilowi, że nie wierzy w takie coś jak zawsze, na co Gil odpowiada, że o tym doskonale wie, ale prosi, by przynajmniej w to "zawsze" uwierzył. Oz i Ada Vessalius, pewnego dnia powiedzieli Gilowi, że skoro stracił pamięć, nie wiedzą kiedy ma urodziny, więc będą świętować dzień, kiedy do nich przybył. Gil powiedział, że wybrał już dzień na swoje urodziny, a Oz kazał mu się zamknąć. Fabuła Ceremonia Osiągnięcia Pełnoletności i 10 lat później Kiedy Oz miał skończyć 15 lat Vessaliusowie przenieśli się do specjalnej rezydencji przeznaczonej na Ceremonie Osiągnięcia Pełnoletności. Oz ukrywał się przed jednym ze swoich służących, Panią Kate, z Adą w szafie. Pani Kate gorliwie przeszukuje pokoje w poszukiwaniu Oza. Pyta Gilberta czy widział ich, ale ten zaprzecza. Pani Kate widzi wtedy kota Ady, Dinah, bierze ją i zaczyna grozić Gilbertowi mówiąc, że panicz Oz powiedział jej o panicznym strachu Gilberta przed kotami. Gilbert mówi pani Kate, że Oz jest nad jeziorem, i ona i kila pokojówek idą go szukać. Oz i Ada pojawiają się, ale wuj Oskar znajduje ich pierwszy. Oskar pozwala im pobyć na dworze dłużej, ale przestrzega, żeby nie spóźnili się na Ceremonię. Następnie zatrzymuje panią Kate, która wróciła znad jeziora, tak długo by Oz, Ada i Gilbert mogli uciec przez okno. Podczas oglądania posiadłości Oz i Gilbert wpadają do podziemnego grobowca i nie wiedzą czyj on jest, bo nazwa jest wyblakła. Oz znajduje zegarek i zabiera go, a następnie wracają do Ady. Oz mówi, że ma dla Gilberta ubranie na jego miarę, bo wszystkie Oza byłyby na niego za duże, i zostawia go by mógł go przymierzyć i przygotować się do Ceremonii Osiągnięcia Pełnoletności. Chwilę potem Gilbert zbliżył się do zakapturzonej kobiety imieniem Zwei, która zaczęła kontrolować go Łańcuchem o imieniu Doldum. Podczas trwania Ceremonii Osiągnięcia Pełonletności Gilbert nadal jest pod kontrolą Zwei i zostaje zmuszony do dźgnięcia Oza nożem, kiedy ten poruszył cichy zegar, milczący od 100 lat, w imię ich przyjaźni, aby Baskerville'owie mogli wykonać swój plan. Po przybyciu B-Rabbita ich plan zostaje zakłócony. Łańcuch Zwei, Doldum, zrywa sznurki kierujące Gilbertem i Gil traci przytomność. Czwórka Baskerville'i musieli zająć się B-Rabbitem, by ich Ceremonia mogła trwać dalej. Gilbert odzyskuje przytomność i prosi Baskerville'i by przestali atakować jego pana, ale błyskawica wyjawia mu twarz przywódcy Baskerville'i, co jest dla niego prawdziwym szokiem, bo wie kim jest napastnik. Oz następnie podnosi pobliski miecz i rzuca się na lidera, krzycząc, aby odsunął się od Gilberta, ale ten zasłania przywódcę i próbuje powiedzieć Ozowi kto nim jest, ale Oz przypadkowo tnie Gilberta po klatce piersiowej. Gilbert ponownie traci przytomność i czwórka Baskerville'i wtrąca Oza do Otchałni za jego śmiertelny grzech. Następnie Gilbert ponownie odzskuje przytomność i jest jedyną osobą, która pamięta co się wydarzyło na Ceremoni Osiągnięcia Pełnoletności. Gilbert mówi Oskarowi, że to jego brat, Zai, wtrącił Oza do Otchłani, Oskar rozpatruje sytuacje, Bernard Nightray mówi Oskarowi, że Zai był z nim przez cały czas trwania Ceremonii Osiągnięcia Pełnoletności, i zapewnia mu w ten sposób alibi. Gilbert wtedy ucieka z domu, bo jest mu wstyd, że nie umiał ochronić Oza. Podszedł do niego nagle mężczyzna, który przedstawił się jako Xerxes Break, który spytał go czy nie zechciałby by być szpiegiem u Nightrayów, stając się ich adopcyjnym synem i lewym okiem Breaka. Gil na początku niechętnie podszedł do propozycji, lecz kiedy dowiedział się, że Break może pomóc mu uratować swego panicza, poprzez zawarcie kontraktu z Ravenem i użyć go do przeniesienia się do Otchłani, wykazał trochę zainteresowania. Później dowiedział się, że jego młodszy brat, Vincent jest u Nightrayów i Gil zdecydował się na wyjazd. Nie tylko z powodu tego wszystkiego co zaszło, tylko z powodu, jak powiedział w książce, bo nie chciał skrzywdzić Oza jeszcze bardziej. thumb|left|Młody Vincent i Gilbert ponownie się spotykają Kiedy Gilbert przybywa do Nightrayów znajduje swojego brata na łóżku tnącego nożyczkami pluszowe zwierzęta. Vincent zsunął się z łóżka i podszedł do brata. Gil odtrąca rękę brata i upuszcza walizkę. Pamiętał Vincenta tylko trochę, obsunął się na kolana i Vincent pochylił się ku niemu i powiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku, jeśli nie pamięta, bądź nie chce pamiętać, ale ma swojego ukochanego brata i to mu wystarczy. Vincent przytulił Gilberta, który przypomniawszy sobie co powiedział Break, odwzajemnił uścisk, co zaskoczyło Vincenta. Gilbert zapytał Vincenta o Ravena, Łańcucha z podziemi Nightrayów. Vincent zabrał Gilberta to Drzwi do Otchłani Nightrayów. Kiedy docierają do Drzwi, Gilbert dotyka ich i nagle jest wewnątrz swego umysłu. Gilbert jest bardzo zdezorientowany stojąc w wodzie i ogarniającej go ciemności. Naprzeciw niego jest Raven, ale Gil widzi tylko jego upiorne oko, czarne skrzydła i kilka łańcuchów. Gilbert zaczął być zasysany przez moc Ravena, ale wyciągnął go Vincent. Po spotkaniu Łańcucha Gilbert stwierdził, że musi posiąść jego moc, żeby móc uratować Oza. Dorastając Gilbert i Vincenet byli gardzeni przez większość Nightrayów. Ich wuj i trójka starszych braci Fred, Claude i Ernest często ich bili, kiedy tylko nie było wokół służby czy Bernarda lub Bernice, choć jeden członek ich nowego rodzeństwa szczególnie ich intrygował, często do nich podchodził, i, jak im powiedziano, nie ze względu na Ernesta. Elliot był jedynym, który traktował ich tak, jak chcieli być traktowani. thumb|Gil błaga Ravena, by zawarł z nim kontrakt. W wieku około 18 lat Gilbert zaczął pracować w Pandorze. Krótko po tym, Gilbert skonfrontował się z Zaiem Vessaliusem, podkreślając, że Zai był tym, który wtrącił do Otchłani Oza, swego syna, gniewnie grożąc, że go zastrzeli, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić, bo nie chciał, żeby Oz powrócił do świata, w którym jego ojciec nie żyje. Wkrótce potem Gilbert odwiedził Ravena drugi raz, kiedy zaczął już żyć jako Nightray. Raven jest zszokowany widząc Gilberta drugi raz i przypomina mu jak po raz pierwszymi nie udało mu się zawrzeć kontraktu, a drugi raz stracił świadomość. Raven stwierdza, oplątując go w łańcuchy, że został zakwalifikowany, tnąc jego klatkę piersiową. Krew Gila kapie do czeluści Otchłani i stwierdza, że jego krew smakuje tak samo. Gil gniewnie łapie łańcuchy oplatające jego ręce i zbliża je do niego, mówiąc, że poświęcił uzyskaniu kontraktu z Ravenem całe swoje dotychczasowe życie, więc skoro naprawdę jest wykwalifikowany to powinien po prostu zawrzeć z nim kontrakt. Raven jest zszokowany reakcją Gila, ale zgadza się na kontrakt, czerpiąc swoją własną krew dla Gilberta, i stwierdza, że w końcu znów jest związany z jego lewą ręką, Gil jest zdezorientowany, bo nie pamięta swojej pierwszej rozmowy z Ravenem sprzed 100 lat. Gilbert zanurzył swój Carcere w krwi Ravena by dopełnić zawarcie Legalnego Kontraktu. Gil siedział sam zmęczony kontraktem, kiedy przyszedł porozmawiać z nim Elliot, który usłyszał rozmowę Bernarda, Clauda, Ernesta i Vincenta. Gilbert wyjaśnił mu jak działa Lustro Pieczętujące Krew, wynalazek Pandory, napełniony krwią Ravena, więc Gil nie był Nielegalnym Kontrahentem. Gil wtedy przeprosił Elliota, bo Elliot był prawowitym następcą. Elliot był zły na Gila, mówiąc, że nawet bez mocy Ravena będzie w inny sposób pomagać Nightrayom, a Gilbert powinien zrobić to samo z kontraktem z Ravenem, co jego starsi bracia. Wtedy adopcyjna siostra Gilberta, Vanessa Nightray, zaczęła gorączkowo pukać do drzwi Gilberta, szukając Elliota. Weszła do pokoju i powiedziała Elliotowi i Gilbertowi, że Fred został ścięty. Krótko po zabójstwie Freda ścięto również wuja Nightraya. Ernest widział w Łowcy Głów coś, co pozwoliłoby mu zabić Gila, ponieważ wciąż był na niego zły, za to że nieprawny członek Nightrayów zawarł kontrakt z Ravenem. Ernest zaczął współpracować z Claudem, chcieli otruć Gilberta i Vincenta, a winę zrzucić na Łowcę Głów, ale mimo wszystko, Gilbert przeżył. Później Claude i Ernest planowali ściąć Gilberta, Vincenta i Leo i oskarżyć o to Łowcę Głów, ale sytuacja obróciła się przeciw nim, zostali ścięci podczas masakry w posiadłości Nightrayów, a później pochłonięci przez ogień. Trochę czasu później Gil opuścił Dwór Nightrayów i nie wrócił, kiedy Elliot spytał o to Vincenta, ten odpowiedział mu, że to przez to, że Gil gardzi Nightrayami, ale Elliot wciąż uważał, że Gilbert uciekł, bo boi się Łowcy Głów, jednak prawdziwym powodem była ochrona ludzi dla niego bliskich, takich jak Ada czy Elliot przed Łowcą Głów. Gilbert pewnego dnia spotkał w parku Breaka. Break sarkastycznie wita Gilberta mówiąc mu, że ślicznie wygląda kiedy się krzywi. Break poprawia się i decyduje, że powinien nazywać go "Ravenem" jak robi to reszta członków Pandory. Gilbert mówi Breakowi, że wiele się nie zmienił, a Break odpowiada mu, że czyste serca się nie starzeją. Gilbert mówi mu po prostu, aby się przymknął. Break odparwuje, że Gilbert nadal prosi się, aby mu podokuczać. Opowiada mu też, że nigdy nie sądził, że uda mu się zdobyć Ravena, bo dla niego był tylko pionkiem w szeregach wroga, ale on okazał się być bardzo pożyteczny. Break stwierdza, że znalazł piękne ruiny kościoła, w których będą mogli przeprowadzić ceremonię, aby uratować Oza. Następnie Break mówi Gilowi, że od dawna chciał spytać, dlaczego jest gotowy posunąć się aż tak daleko dla uratownia swego panicza, mówi też, że jego zdaniem jego lojalność, albo raczej obsesja, nie wydaje się być noramlna. Gil mówi Breakowi, żeby myślał sobie co chce, jego to nie obchodzi. Break radzi Gilbertowi, żeby otworzył szeroko oczy, zanim skończy jak on, bo jego uprczywa wierność może w końcu stać się ostrzem, raniącym tych, o których dba. Gilbert stwierdza, że Break znowu gada od rzeczy, wstaje i odchodzi. Kiedy nadszedł czas, aby Gil użył Ravena do uratowania Oza, pił właśnie herbatkę z Breakiem i Sharon Rainsworth w ruinach, o których wspominał Break, które były za starym cmentarzem. Break mówi, że ćwierkanie ptaków, a raczej krakanie wron i promienie słoneczne dobywające się z rozbitego sufitu, sprawiają, że jest to idealne miejsce na herbatkę. Sharon mówi Breakowi, żeby zakończył już swoją sjestę, mówiąc również, że jest nieostrożny. Break mówi Sharon, że jest jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim ścieżka się otworzy, pytając również dlaczego Gil nie przyjdzie do nich na słodycze. Gil chłodno odpowiada, że bez tego herbata również jest dobra. Break mówi mu, że jak będzie taki spięty, to spaprze najprostsze sprawy. Następnie Break stwierdza, że ich misja jest wykonywana jako samodzielna zachcianka Rainsworthów i musi pozostać w tajemnicy przed Pandorą i uprzedza Gilberta, aby niczego nie zepsuł. Gilbert mówi, że nie zawiedzie, a Sharon proponuje zacząć się przygotowywać. Kiedy trójka z nich zaczyna się przygotowywać Break czuje zakłócenia w ścieżce i bierze Sharon na bok, aby ją ochronić. W wirze energii na podłodze kościoła pojawia się Oz, a Break stwierdza, że o własnych siłach wydostał się z Otchłani. Gil biegnie do swojego pana, bierze go w ramiona i mówi, że to niemożliwe. Break podsumowuje, że rezultat osiągnęli ten sam, a Gil stwierdza, że Oz jest cały we krwi. Sharon mówi, że nareszcie uzyskali klucz do Pandory, i nie ma już odwrotu, nawet jeśli Oz okazałby się upadłym aniołem, który sprowadzi na nich zniszczenie. Praca z Pandorą Po minięciu całych 10 lat, Gilbert powraca do miejsca, gdzie Oz został wtrącony do Otchłani, z Breakiem i Sharon kiedy Oz powraca z Otchłani o własnych siłach. Zabrali go do posiadłości Rainsworthów i zanim się przebudził Gilbert zapieczętował moce B-Rabbita używając do tego mocy swego Łańcucha, nadając w ten sposób ludzką postać Alice i sprawiając, aby wskazówka na pieczęci Oza nie poruszała się, kiedy nie walczy. Gilbert przedstawia się jako Raven i mówi, że został wyznaczony, aby obejrzeć Oza i Alice. Oz jest prawie pewien, że "Raven" jest Gilem, bo widzi pewne podobieństwa do swego sługi i młodego mężczyzny. Podczas drugiej walki z Zwei jego tożsamość zostaje ujawniona. Gil jest kontrolowany przez Zwei, która karze mu atakować Oza. Gdy Oz widzi jego bliznę po uderzeniu go mieczem podczas Ceremonii nabiera pewności, że Raven to Gilbert. Oz mówi, że woli umrzeć, niż zobaczyć jak jego "zawsze" zamienia się w kłamstwo. To przywraca Gilowi zmysły, ponieważ nie chce stracić Oza ponownie. Gil zrywa linki i strzela do uciekającego Baskerville'a. Gil jest zszokowany działaniami Oza i martwi się co by się stało, gdyby nie dał rady powstrzymać siebie. Oz uspakaja go, mówiąc, że na pewno by tego nie zrobił, bo jest Gilem. Jednakże Gil stwierdza, że nie jest już tą osobą, którą znał, lecz Gilbertem Nightrayem, zdrajcą Vessaliusów i członkiem rodziny Nightray. Wkrótce po tym ucieka. thumb|Gil ponawia swoją obietnicę Oz znajduje Gila chowającego się przy grobie Lacie. Choć Gil mówi, że zmienił się, Oz nie wierzy mu, i stwierdza, że nic się w nim nie zmieniło, co czyniłoby go innym, niż pamięta. Gil czuje, że Oz mu odpuścił i ponawia swoją przysięgę. Wymiar Cheshira Akademia Lutwidge Gilbert został zabrany do Akademii Lutwidge przez Oskara wraz z Ozem i Alice. Przebrali się za uczniów i zakradli do szkoły. Po dostaniu się do środka, on i jego gang natrafili na grupkę uczennic. Myślał, że Oskar będzie przebrany za nauczyciela, ale tak nie było; Oskar był przebrany za ucznia i próbował działać jak jeden z nich, ale pomysł nie powiódł się i zaczęli być ścigani. Rufus Barma Sablier Na dzień św. Brygidy Gil wrócił do rezydencji Nightrayów, aby porozmawiać z Vincentem. Vincent zauważył, że Gil ma szczęście, bo Bernarda, Bernice, Vanessy i Elliota nie było w tym czasie w posiadłości, więc mógł uniknąć skarcenia przez nich, jak również zatrzymania w rezydencji za przejście na stronę Oza. Vincent mówi Gilowi, że ich rozmowa powinna odbyć się szybko, aby mógł szybko wrócić do Oza i dostarczyć mu niebieskie pióro. Gil mówi o ponownym spotkaniu się ich przed 10 laty, pytając również, czy nie jest kłamstwem, że Vincent rzeczywiście niczego nie pamięta, podejrzewając, że coś przed nim ukrywa. Vincent zaprzecza, mówiąc, że nigdy nie okłamałby Gila, i pyta również, czy ktoś mu o czymś nie powiedział. Gil mówi, że Break wspominał o nich kiedy spotkał się z Intencją Otchłani. Vincent krótko myśli o pytaniu Gila i nerwowo pyta się go, czy Break mu jeszcze o czymś nie powiedział. Gil odsuwa sie od Vincenta i mówi, że nigdy nie mógł go zrozumieć, przez jego tajemniczość i dlatego zawsze tak martwił się, czy nie wpadnie w jakieś kłopoty. '--to be continued--' Kategoria:Podstrony Postaci